Post Ant Man
by made.for.life
Summary: This is a percieved version of what happens after that last credit scene in Ant Man. Spoiler alert.


Steve looked over the situation again. Bucky was clearly very stuck and had been for a while. He looked dehydrated, starved, and beaten like a dog left to die. Blood crusted one side of his old friend's face as he airlessly mouthed help me over and over. The blonde went over and carefully pressed a hand on the non injured shoulder.

"Easy Bucky." Steve huffed quietly. He looked back up at Sam. "If we can't get Tony we'll have to make due."

Bucky hung his head further and pulled at his arm a little. It was a feeble attempt, weak from effort. Steve studied the situation.

"Alright." He sighed. "Sam, we're gonna do this thing."

"You got it Cap." The man nodded. "What exactly can we do?"

"You have your pack in the hall right?" The blonde asked.

Sam nodded.

"Then we're going to do a high tech team pull." Steve grinned. "I'll lift, you two pull."

"Damn Steve." Sam shrugged the pack on and shuffled his shoulders to settle the wings. "Alright. Here we go, uh..."

He looked for a best way to pull the man free. Suddenly Bucky tipped his head. The two men locked eyes as Steve studied the mechanisms.. Pain reflected in the brown eyes from the light blue-green. Sam swore mentally that they would get him out.

"There's an internal locking system." Steve said. "If we could just reach through that gap, I would bet you anything we could disengage the lock and get you out of here."

He tried jamming his fingers into the gap next to Bucky's trapped arm. The other soldier just groaned in pain and the blonde jerked away hastily. A popping sound had everyone jerking around to see a figure dressed in a red motorcycle suit.

"Good God," Sam groaned. "Not you again."

The guy flipped his helmet off and undid the chin strap. "Yeah. Hi again. I swear I'm not going to steal anything this time. I think I can give you a hand though with uh, that." He gestured.

Steve flicked his gaze between Sam and the guy making some kind of connection. "Steve Rogers."

"Scott Lang." The man reached a hand forward. "An I've got to say Captain Rogers, I'm a huge fan."

"Pretty small fan actually." The dark skinned man growled.

Steve sighed. "Anyway, you said you can help."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott said excitedly. "I'm not just Ant Man, I actually started out as a master electrician."

"Ant Man?" The blonde tilted his head.

"Yeah." The overexcited male flipped his helmet back on.

He vanished suddenly and Steve tipped his head. For a second he didn't see anything but then he spotted the vastly smaller being on the floor. The speck suddenly soared upward and the super soldier instinctively put his hand out to catch it.

"Cool man, you're the least freaked out about this out of everyone." A small voice barely reached his ears.

Steve grinned. "That's good to hear. Do you want to check the mechanics out?"

"Naw, I did that before I offered to help." The speck waved. "I can make it move but only for a limited amount of time and we would need some man power still to lift and pull. The biggest trouble is that the thing is rigged to blow after the escape. So I need someone to work the wires there while the ants and I take apart the inside."

The blonde nodded. "Well, we've got the muscle part and if you talk me through it I can take care of the wires. Sam, just get Bucky okay." The soldier hunched down to the shaking male. "Bucks, we're gonna get you free. Sam's got you okay?"

Sam watched sadly. The dark haired soldier huffed unsteady breaths in and out before finally nodding.

"Okay cool." Scott said hopping to gap beside the metal arm.

Steve rubbed his hands together and got them in the gap ready to pull. Sam went back to figuring out how to best grab the shell shocked soldier.

"Alright! Three!" A countdown started through the machine.

"Two!"

Sam wrapped his arms right around the assassin's torso and fired up his thrusters. Steve adjusted his footing.

"One! Zero!"

There was a groaning bark and Steve grunted as he threw all his force into heaving the metal plate upward. Sam pushed back on his heels and threw the pack into full reverse. The heavy metals screeched against each other as they slowly pulled away from each other. A popping snap later sent Sam and Bucky flying backward. Steve immediately turned his attention toward the wiring, listening closely for directions.

"Damn." Sam huffed laying on his back.

A heavy body was splayed over him, head sitting on his chest. The dark skinned man took in a heavy breath and let it out slowly. Trembling. Sam jerked at the realization that the deadly assassin, the ghost of the Nazis, the second super soldier was shaking in fear and exhaustion.

"Hey," He called softly instinctively putting a hand on the unkempt head, "It's okay, I swear. You're free."

Sam started petting him softly like he did when some of the veterans had a breakdown. A bent and busted up metal arm constricted against his side like a half hug. The Falcon started using his other hand to try to coax the other to sit up. He pulled a water bottle from his backpack.

"Come on Sergeant Barnes." Sam nodded when he finally got him sitting up, "Here. Try this."

He put an arm around the assassin's waist to prop him up. Sam took the man's hand and wrapped it around crushable plastic. He steadied it and Bucky finally sipped the water lightly at first. He drained the bottle with Sam nodding encouragingly.

"There you go man." Sam rubbed circles on Bucky's shoulder as Steve and Scott defused the bomb. "It'll be fine. It'll all be fine."


End file.
